1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide-cover handlebar device, particularly to a slide-cover handlebar device for holding a pull handle of a luggage trunk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, people travel via various traffic means, such as automobiles, high speed rails, passenger liners, or aircrafts. A traveler usually carries his personal belongings, such as clothes, shoes, stockings, and bathroom kits, with a luggage trunk. The current luggage trunks usually have extendible pull handles integrated with the trunks.
Refer to FIG. 6 for a conventional pull handle of a luggage trunk. As shown in FIG. 6, a luggage trunk 50 has an extendible pull handle 52, and the extendible pull handle 52 has a handlebar 54 to be held by the user. The handlebar 54 has a button 56. The user presses the button 56 to extend or retract the pull handle 52, whereby the user can conveniently pull or lift the luggage trunk 50.
However, the button 56 on the handlebar 54 is exposed externally in the conventional the extendible pull handle 52. Sometimes, the user may imprudently press the button 56 when pulling or lifting the luggage trunk 50. In such a condition, the pull handle 54 will suddenly extend or retract, which should greatly inconvenience the user. Therefore, the present invention proposes a slide-cover handlebar device to solve the abovementioned problem, wherein the slidable cover can be shut to protect the button 56 from being imprudently pressed, and wherein a mechanism is used to assist the user in sliding the cover.